Unexpected
by TamyG
Summary: Batman and Joker are stuck and the vigilante is acting pretty weird which is creeping out the clown. One-shot. no pairing.


**Disclaimer :All characters belong to DC & WB and all geniuses who assisted in making up such amazing characters!**

* * *

As the usual, the Joker escaped, the Batman is on his trail, the Joker paraded around Gotham, the Batman finally caught up to him and then, the unexpected happen...

The ground below started to shake wildly and suddenly collapsed, burying the two archenemies alive.

_Cough, cough._

"What the hell?!" moaned the Joker in pain, "What happened?! Where am I?"

Another cough, deep and brash.

"Who is there?" demanded the clown, "Is that you Bats?"

The vigilante replied with another cough.

"Seriously? Do I look like a freaking flying rat to you?" scorned the clown, "it's pitch dark in here, I can't see a shit!"

A flicker of light shot up revealing the Batman, lying on the ground opposite to the Joker.

"Woooh I take that back! I can definitely see some shit!" laughed the clown maniacally, pointing at the Batman, who's right leg was stuck under a pile of rocks and looked in real pain.

"Shut up!" growled the Batman, clutching his leg to suppress the pain.

The Joker crouched closer to his enemy, with a deep frown he looked at the stuck leg and said "Ow Batsy, this looks nasty!"

"You don't say?!" moaned the vigilante scornfully.

"Hmmm let's try moving that pile of crap first shall we?" said the clown with creased eyebrows and deep concentration, trying to figure the best way around this.

"And why would you bother helping me?" asked the Batman quite suspiciously.

"Well if you haven't noticed genius we are both stuck in this... Where are we?" frowned the Joker, "Gimme that little torch of yours"

He flashed the torch around, they were buried deep underground, piles of rocks and what used to be a pavement surrounded them. There were barely enough holes to bring air for them to breathe.

"So back to my main point. We are stuck. You need my help with that and I need yours to get out of here. Capiche?" Shrugged the Joker, flashing around the torch carelessly.

"Fine" growled the Batman under his breath.

"So, what other useless stuff do you have on that belt of yours beside this stupid tiny torch?" asked the Joker mockingly.

"I presume you have something better?" scorned the Batman, still clutching his leg.

The Joker stuck his hand into his jacket, fiddling around with his pockets he pulled out a purple stick of dynamite, with a tiny clown face tied around it. A vicious grin spread on his pale face and he started giggling menacingly.

The vigilante stared at the clown with widened eyes. He was stuck with an unpredictable psychopath who has a dynamite stick in his hands.

"A bat and a clown shish kebabed! Blown up into teeny tiny bits and pieces! What a romantic ending! Don't you think so batsycakes?" cooed the Joker then laughed again hysterically.

"Dammit Joker!" snapped Batman, "Would you stop fooling around!"

"Ooow you don't like it? I think it's the perfect ending to our legacy!" teased the Joker with a chuckle.

The Batman growled and decided to ignore him. He focused on his trapped leg, trying to figure out a way to free it.

The Joker stared at him and sighed, "No sense of humor as usual...".

He then crouched back to the leg and added "I think I can manage to lift the biggest rock but you must pull your leg as fast as possible. I don't think I would manage more than a few seconds"

"You sure?" asked the Batman with much doubt.

"Yah yah am sure, few secs though" shrugged the Joker, "Do you have a better idea Batgenius?"

The Batman stayed silent for few seconds then shrugged.

"Thought so" sighed the clown, "So ready yourself and pull as fast as you can or kiss your leg bye bye"

The Batman was getting nervous, trusting the clown could turn catastrophic but he had no other options. He simply nodded.

The clown reached down, placed his thin, gloved hands below the biggest rock as if he was hugging it.

"Be ready on the count of three" said the Joker before taking a deep breath, " One...two...THREEEE!"

The Joker lifted the rock for almost thirty seconds before dropping it back with a thud. Luckily it was more than enough for the Batman to pull out, but the fast action sent an excruciating pain through his shin and he let out a loud growl mixed with a moan.

The Joker fell back on his bottom, he was breathing heavily and his face was bright red.

"Damn that was pretty heavy" said the Joker while trying to catch his breath, "Am glad it's your leg that got squashed and not mine"

"Thanks for the sentiment" scoffed the dark man through gritted teeth. He was going through unbelievable amount of pain and the Joker wasn't making it any easier.

The Joker went through his pockets again and this time he pulled out a tiny satchel. He unlaced it and popped a little green pill onto his palm.

"Here take this" offered the clown.

The Batman gave him a suspicious eye. He was thankful that the clown helped him with his leg but he would never accept a pill from a crazy psychopath.

"Suit yourself" shrugged the Joker and returned the pill to the satchel, "it's just a little pain reliever nothing more"

They sat for what it felt like an hour. The Joker barely kept silent, he would either whistle or hum something and occasionally let out a faint laughter. This was annoying the vigilante, as if the pain in his shin wasn't enough of a torture. He tried his best to suppress the pain, but it became so unbearable that he finally gave up and stretched out a requesting hand.

The Joker raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "Finally giving up the brave act aren't we?"

"Just give me the damn pill" snapped the Batman.

The Joker shrugged and placed the green pill on the Batman's gloved palm, who stared at it with quite some hesitation.

"Only a pain reliever?" asked the Batman desperately.

"Yah I mixed it myself" grinned the clown.

"Now that's exactly what I needed to hear!" growled the Batman in sarcasm, "how reassuring"

"I'll take that as a complement" laughed the Joker in reply.

The Batman popped the pill into his mouth and tried hard to swallow it; his throat was pretty dry which made it hard to do so. He then tried to relax, the effect was almost instant. The pain was soothing away quite fast, almost too fast! Something was wrong, he felt so light and for some reason, euphoric. He started chuckling.

"Hmmmm... Guess the pill was incy wincy bit strong" chuckled the Joker looking at the change in the Bats' demeanor.

"Thanks Joky!" said the Batman suddenly, "I feel so great! You gotta gimme some more of those greenish little heavenly pills!"

"This is getting interesting!" exclaimed the Joker with obvious excitement, "Joky you say?! I definitely won't mind giving some more pills to my current Batsy"

"Hehehe... Batsy" giggled the Batman, "You know, that's my favorite"

"Really?" replied the clown with an amused look, "Who would have guessed!"

"Yup!" answered the Batman gaily, "And you are my favorite too Joky, I loooove you Jokpooo"

The Joker's green eyes widened in astonishment, his tongue got tied and his whole body went into a shock.

"The cat got your tongue Jokycakes?" giggled the Batman, "Or in your case, the bat?"

The teasing flirtatious act was the Joker's, not the Bats'! The Batman was the one supposed to blush and get agitated not the other way around. The Joker was not quite fond of this sudden unfavorable turn of events.

"Shut up Bats!" shouted the Joker with arms crossed against his vested chest, "I don't like the now you anymore"

"Ooow... My Joky is pouting" teased the Batman, "Want a kissy kiss from your Bats?"

The Joker stared at the Batman with disbelief. He never expect the pill to have this kind of effect, but still was proud of his work.

"Comoooon now Jokylove" moaned the Batman with a kissing lips, "don't leave me hanging in here"

"Screw you Batman" frowned the Joker with a pout, "You are no fun even on the pills"

"Ouchie" replied the Batman with a pout, "Why so mean?"

"For heaven's sakes! Shut up!" snapped the Joker, then pointed at the Batman "and stay away! Am honestly considering that dynamite!"

"Fine" replied the Batman with what seemed like an attempt of a sad smile and tried to make himself a bit more comfortable before closing his eyes to rest.

When the Batman woke up, he was on his bed, back at his manor.

"How...?" He asked groggily while rubbing his temples.

The door slid and the elderly butler came in.

"Oh you have finally awaken Sir" said Alfred with a relieved smile, "You have slept in for two days"

"What?!" exclaimed Bruce, "Guess that pill was quite strong after all"

"What pill Master Bruce?" inquired the butler.

"Ooooh the tough guy is finally awake!" cried Dick with excitement, interrupting the two men, then added with a smirk "sleeping for two days, someone is getting pretty old isn't he?"

Bruce glared at Dick then said, "What happened?"

"Well, two days ago an earthquake caused some damage to Gotham, taking down some old buildings and breaking down some pavements, like the one you were trapped under" answered Dick, "You didn't come back that night making ol' Alfred here worried, so he called me and thankfully I was able to track your batmobile which was close to your location"

"And the Joker?" asked Bruce with a sly smile.

"Hmmm... Well he was rather strange" replied Dick with a confused look, "I took him back to Arkham, but he kept mumbling something about nightmares and scarred for life"

"Aha" replied Bruce and slid back to his bed, covering all of his body, "Am still tired, am gonna take a nap"

"Very well Sir" replied the butler and bowed before leaving the room with Dick.

"Serves him right, a taste of his own medicine." chuckled Bruce softly with a victorious smile before surrendering to sleep.

Little did the Joker know that Bruce, the Batman, wasn't high on the pill, on the contrary, he was quite sharp and aware and the pill just numbed the pain away. But that was a little fact that no one needed to know beside the Batman himself.

* * *

**"A day for you**** and a day against you****" ~ a loose translation of an Arabic idiom, dedicated to the Joker! No offense to all his fans, I'm a huge fan of his but a fan of the Bats' too and I just wanted to give Batsy a lil taste of twisted victory. If you like it please show some love! :D**


End file.
